En un battement d'ailes
by EValynn23
Summary: Elena est une jeune fille ordinaire, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Tout semblait normal jusqu'à ce jour, où elle apprit cette terrible nouvelle. Elle se retrouve alors dans un monde plein de magie et de dangers. Pour vivre, elle doit respecter trois règles: - Ne pas se faire voir - Ne pas agir - Ne pas repartir Mais parfois, le destin en décide autrement.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** En un battement d'ailes

 **Auteur :** EValynn23

 **Genre :** Drame Romance

 **Résumé :** Elena est une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a plus de simple, jusqu'au jour où elle apprend une terrible nouvelle qui va bouleverser sa vie. Elle se retrouve alors dans un monde différent du sien, dont elle connaît la fin, mais trois règles lui sont imposées :

Ne pas se faire voir

Ne pas agir

Ne pas repartir

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient malheureusement à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz mais on les aime quand même ! Bonne lecture !

 **Prologue**

Elena était une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. C'est en tout cas ce que pensait quiconque la croisait alors qu'elle se rendait en cours le lundi matin. Comme la plupart des personnes de son âge, elle aimait sortir avec ses amis, Lauren et Enzo, qu'elle connaissait depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Et depuis ces neuf années, rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Elena avait gardé sa longue chevelure brune et lisse, et ses yeux vert amande. Elle n'avait rien de joli d'après elle, même si sa grand-mère pensait avoir un ange comme petite-fille. C'était à cause de sa myopie disait Enzo.

Elena vivait avec sa grand-mère depuis la mort de ses parents alors qu'elle avait neuf ans. Ils étaient sortis au cinéma pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage lorsqu'une voiture est entrée en collision avec la leur. Le chauffard avait pris la fuite, même si la police doutait qu'il s'en soit sorti indemne, et on n'en avait plus entendu parler.

C'était après ça qu'elle était partie vivre dans une banlieue de la ville de Toronto avec sa grand-mère, dans une petite maison victorienne, où elle avait fait la connaissance de ses voisins, Lauren McFaller et Enzo Thomas.

Pourtant, aussi ordinaire que la vie d'Elena Schneider était, ce matin là n'allait pas se passer normalement.

Elena sortit de la maison en courant, attachant ses cheveux en un chignon décoiffé, tandis qu'elle avalait une bouchée de croissant. Evidemment, il avait fallu que ce soit aujourd'hui, alors qu'une sortie au musée était prévue, que son réveil ne sonne pas.

Sa grand-mère l'avait trouvée encore couchée et endormie, lisant ce qu'elle disait être un _stupide livre de contes de fées_ à sept heures cinquante.

Elena vit le bus scolaire arriver au coin de la rue et courut de plus belle. Elle aperçut à travers la vitre du car les visages surpris de Lauren et Enzo alors qu'elle traversait la rue à toute vitesse. Soudain, leur expression changea du tout au tout.

Elena n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, avant de voir une forme noire arrivait à toute vitesse sur lui. Elle sentit son corps être projeté en arrière et sa tête claquait contre le bitume dur et glacé.

Elle essaya de se relever, mais une forme se pencha sur elle et la maintint au sol, la plaquant sur la route avec force.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste, une main se plaqua sur son visage et tout devint noir. Elena ignorait encore qu'elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Elena se réveilla en nage, le corps couvert de sueur, sans aucun souvenir de la veille. Une vague image de ses amis l'attendant dans le bus traversa son esprit, et puis plus rien. Juste une douleur vrillant au niveau du dos sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglée par une lumière blanche brillante penchée au dessus d'elle.

\- Elle est enfin réveillée, dit une voix.

\- C'est une chance, avec le choc qu'elle a reçu. On aurait pu la perdre.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle est prête pour ça ?

\- De toute manière elle n'a pas le choix…

Elena entendit les voix parler au dessus d'elle, sans prêter attention à ce qu'elles disaient. Elle finit par distinguer des formes, deux figures noires.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Parvint-elle à demander au bout de quelques minutes. Je suis où ?

A peine eut-elle fini de parler qu'elle sentit qu'on la redressait, quelques instants plus tard, elle était installée sur une chaise, la lumière avait disparue. Elle pouvait à présent observer que les deux voix qu'elle avait entendues étaient celles de deux silhouettes masquées.

\- Bonjour Elena, dit une des silhouettes, je suis ravi que tu sois enfin réveillé. On s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Et pour répondre à tes questions, nous sommes tes amis, et considère que tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant. Ensuite, sache que tu te trouves chez nous, enfin pour le moment.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer Elena, continua la silhouette sans tenir compte du tressaillement de la jeune fille alors qu'il prononçait son nom, tu n'as plus de parents, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es toute seule, et depuis un moment.

\- Si vous savez autant de chose sur moi, vous devriez être au courant que j'ai une grand-mère, et qu'elle va prévenir la police quand elle verra que j'ai disparu.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, admit la voix d'un ton embêté, tu parles de la femme qui a voulu te garder pendant ces dernières années ? Elle a fait un bon travail, tu l'a aimé comme ta propre grand-mère, et pourtant, j'étais persuadé que tu aurais remarqué qu'elle ne t'aime pas.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi, répliqua Elena.

Les deux personnes éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ah, tu es vraiment têtue, tu sais. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle a quand même réussi quelques petites choses avec toi. On t'observe depuis un long moment, et tu as le profil idéal. Tu es jeune, intelligente, discrète, et tu sais obéir aux ordres. Mais encore mieux, tu tiens à tes proches. Alors, tu as été sélectionnée, surtout depuis la disparition de mes parents.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Elena de plus en plus perdue.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Elena, dorénavant, nous serons ta famille.

Et comme pour illustrer ses paroles, la silhouette souleva la cagoule qui couvrait son visage et Elena put découvrir celui d'un homme brun, les yeux verts, qui semblait avoir peut être trente ans.

\- Je vous ai déjà vu, dit-elle dans un souffle.

L'homme acquiesça tandis que le second enlevait à son tour son masque.

\- Ou est-ce que je vous ai déjà vu ? Demanda Elena.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Elena secoua la tête, et tenta de se lever, mais le deuxième homme la maintint en place et plaqua ses épaules contre le dossier de la chaise.

\- N'essaie pas de partir Elena, tu n'as nulle part où aller. Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je te le redis, nous sommes ta famille.

Elena le dévisagea. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni qui ils étaient ou ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Elle ne savait même pas si ce qu'ils avaient dit sur sa grand-mère était vrai.

L'homme brun sembla lire ses pensées. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un grand paquet marron.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Elena en regardant l'enveloppe de manière suspecte.

\- Des réponses, des réponses à tout. Bientôt tu comprendras ce qu'on attend de toi, et tu seras prête. Bonne chance.

Elena déchira le papier, et observa ce qui avait à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. C'était un livre, à la couverture marron sur laquelle était écrit en lettres dorées _Once upon a Time_.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Elena. Vous voulez que je trouve des réponses dans des contes de fées ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit, et Elena s'aperçut qu'elle était seule. Ils ne reviendraient sûrement pas avant un moment.

Elle souffla et ouvrit le livre.

La première page commençait par ces phrases : _Il était une fois dans un royaume lointain, la forêt enchantée…_

Elena ne s'était pas trompée. Ils n'étaient pas revenus avant au moins trois heures. Elle avait largement eu le temps de lire toute l'histoire. Des récits d'aventures, de magie, et de malédictions.

Elena n'avait toujours pas compris en quoi ces histoires de magiciens, méchante reine et princesses étaient les réponses à ses questions. L'histoire se passait dans plusieurs mondes, la forêt enchantée, le monde réel, dans une ville du Maine, Storybrook, le pays imaginaire, le pays des merveilles, et même les enfers.

Elena connaissait à présent toute l'histoire jusqu'à l'arrivée des héros dans le monde souterrain, et leur rencontre avec Hadès. Ce n'était certainement pas son personnage favori.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

L'homme, qu'Elena n'était toujours pas parvenue à reconnaître entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Alors tu as eu le temps de lire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Tu n'es décidemment pas patiente. Je vais t'expliquer les règles : tu ne dois pas te faire voir, tu ne dois surtout pas agir, et enfin, tu ne dois pas essayer de partir. Ne le tente pas, ça ne marchera pas. Si tu fais quoi que soit, les conséquences seront graves, et j'ignore ce qu'il pourra t'arriver.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- De ton voyage. Tu vas partir, très loin, et tu ne reviendras pas. Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin, la seule chose qu'il faut que tu fasses, c'est observer, discrètement et attentivement. Je te promets que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions.

\- Quel voyage ? Où est ce que vous m'emmenez ?

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Tu m'as manqué Elena, j'espère que tu sauras te débrouiller toute seule. C'est pour ton bien.

\- Dites moi une chose s'il vous plait, qui êtes vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Thomas Andersen.

Elena se souvenait finalement qui était l'homme, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plus de dix ans. C'était son parrain.

\- Oui mais pas seulement, déclara Thomas comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées une fois de plus, je suis aussi celui qui les a renversé en voiture.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, Elena sentit une piqûre sur son coup et tout son monde devint noir.

Lorsque Elena se réveilla, elle était encore bouleversée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus dans la fameuse chambre, et il n'y avait aucune trace de Thomas, ni de l'autre homme. Elle était en plein milieu d'une route, la forêt bordant les deux côtés du chemin. Il faisait nuit noire, et elle essaya de se repérer à l'aide de la faible lueur de la lune.

Elle se rapprocha de ce qui semblait être un panneau.

Il était écrit dessus :

 _Bienvenue à Storybrook_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Elena dévisagea avec lenteur l'écriteau devant ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle était à Storybrook, bon sang, elle était dans la même ville que celle du livre de contes. Comment est-ce que cela pouvait être seulement possible ?!

Elena jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, il ne devait pas être plus de huit heures du matin. A vrai dire, elle n'était sure de rien. Elle glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste et regarda pour la première les habits qu'elle portait. Une jupe noire, un débardeur blanc et une veste en cuire noire, rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas ses habits, quelqu'un avait du les lui faire enfiler avant de l'envoyer ici.

Quelqu'un. Thomas. Son parrain. L'homme qui avait avoué avoir tué ses parents. Il ne semblait pas préoccupé plus que ça par la nouvelle. Il le lui avait annoncé comme il lui aurait dit qu'il avait croisé quelqu'un le matin en allant au café.

Et sa grand-mère. Il lui avait raconté qu'elle n'était pas vraiment celle qu'elle croyait. Alors qui était-elle ? Une personne quelconque payée pour s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit _prête._

Et Prête à quoi exactement ? Lire des contes de fées ? C'était absolument incohérent.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un morceau de papier plié en plusieurs morceaux. Elle le sortit de sa poche et le regarda soupçonneuse.

C'était une écriture fine et soigneuse qui avait rédigé la note qu'elle s'empressa de lire :

 _Elena_

 _Tu es à présent au tout début de l'histoire. Emma ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, sois prête à observer à partir de 20h15 ce soir. Ne parles à personne, n'interviens pas et ne te fais pas repérer. Si tu essaies de t'enfuir, tu meurs._

 _Le jeu peut commencer_

Cet homme était un véritable cinglé. Ce fut la première pensée qui vint à Elena. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait bien pouvoir dire par l'arrivée d'Emma. Emma, si Elena avait bien lu, il s'agissait de la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant, la sauveuse, la mère de Henry et encore beaucoup d'autres choses jusqu'à leur arrivée aux enfers.

Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi cet homme lui avait dit de se tenir prête. A moins qu'elle ne soit dans l'histoire, chose tout à fait stupide, évidemment.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, déclara finalement Elena en regardant la ligne blanche ou ne semblait y avoir que forêt derrière.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant, et à peine eut-elle posé un pied sur la ligne qu'elle sentit une brise fraîche venir lui caresser le cou. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit se dessiner à l'horizon une ville, et on entendait faiblement le bruit de la circulation.

Ce qui était auparavant inhabité était à présent une ville, rien qu'en franchissant une ligne.

Elena jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la note. Les mots avaient changé.

 _Tu es entrée, maintenant tu ne peux plus sortir._

 _Ceci est ton dernier contact avec notre monde, à présent tu es seule._

Charmant, pensa-t-elle. De toute manière, pourquoi voudrait-elle parler à ce cinglé. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la police en premier lieu.

Au bout de quelques vingt minutes de marche, Elena était arrivée sur ce qui semblait être la rue principale.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit une immense tour, au sommet de laquelle était une horloge. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, une putain de coïncidence sans doute concéda-t-elle, mais rien de plus.

Elle déambula lentement sur le trottoir et regarda les vitrines des magasins. Ils étaient pratiquement tous fermés. Finalement, elle parvint devant une boutique, et ne prit pas la peine de regarde le nom avant de pousser la porte.

Un son de clochette retentit et Elena déglutit.

Elle entra et referma la porte.

C'est sans aucun doute une boutique de vieilleries, ou d'antiquités. Des objets bizarres en tout genre éparpillés et rangés un peu partout.

\- Ma chérie, vous désirez quelque chose ?

Elena sursauta et se retourna. C'était un homme plutôt âgé, avec des cheveux lisses, en costume, et qui tenait fermement _une canne_ dans sa main. Elena tiqua. Dans le livre qu'elle avait lu, il semblait être monsieur Gold, ou plutôt Rumpelstilskin.

\- Vous êtes monsieur Rum, eu je veux dire monsieur Gold ?

Evidemment, dans sa grande théorie qu'elle était à présent dans un bouquin, avant l'arrivée d'Emma la sauveuse en ville, il ne se souvenait pas de qui il était. Et si c'était vrai, il valait mieux pour elle qu'il ne soit pas au courant de tout ce qu'elle savait.

\- C'est exact, nous serions nous déjà rencontrés ?

Elena essaya de se convaincre, sans grande réussite, que tout ceci pouvait très bien être un pur hasard.

\- Non, j'ai vu votre nom sur la boutique, balbutia Elena.

\- Très bien ma chère, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- En fait je cherchais le bureau de police, du shérif. Vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

\- Bien sur, il n'est qu'à deux coins de rues d'ici, et si jamais vous décidez de revenir dans le coin, vous serez la bienvenue, mademoiselle. Quel est votre nom déjà ?

Elena déglutit. D'après la note, elle n'était censée parler à personne, et que venait-elle de faire ?

\- Elena, je m'appelle Elena monsieur.

\- Et bien, je vous souhaite un bon séjour Elena.

Elle sortit de la boutique sans se retourner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva devant le bureau du Shérif. C'était le moment. Elle pourrait oublier toute cette histoire, ce cauchemar, retourner chez elle, avec sa grand-mère.

Elle entra dans le poste.

Elena regarda la pièce. Il y avait un petit bureau qui donnait sur la pièce où se trouvaient les deux cellules.

Quelqu'un toussota derrière elle.

-Je peux t'aider ?

Elena regarda l'homme. C'était un jeune trentenaire, brun, les yeux marrons qui portait une veste en cuir.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un, Elena.

\- Et bien tu es au bon endroit, déclara l'homme avec un sourire. Je me présente, Shérif Graham. Mais il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vue, tu es ici depuis quand ?

Graham. Shérif Graham. Le chasseur.

\- Je viens d'arriver, murmura Elena.

\- Ah, c'est sans doute pour ça, et alors dis-moi, tu es toute seule. Tu me parais un peu jeune. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller.

\- Attends, la retint Graham alors qu'elle sortait précipitamment. Je pensais que tu cherchais quelqu'un !

\- Non, c'est bon, personne. Je dois partir.

Elena sortit en trombe.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout était vrai. Toute la ville, ses habitants, étaient les mêmes que ceux du livre _Once upon a Time_. Ce n'était clairement pas une coïncidence. C'était réel. Et, elle ignorait encore comme ça pouvait seulement être possible, ou bien faisable. Et même pourquoi.

Elena jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au papier glissé dans sa poche. Il n'y avait plus de mots, seulement des chiffres.

 _20h15_

C'était l'heure à laquelle Emma devait arriver de Boston avec son fils biologique Henry, et là, les choses commenceraient à changer.

Et encore, pour ça il faudrait qu'elle n'ait pas tout modifié en parlant avec ces deux personnages.

Elena jeta un coup d'œil à la montre autour de son poignet. Il était vingt heures. Autrement dit, il restait un quart d'heure avant que la sauveuse n'arrive. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où loger pendant quelques temps, ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à rentrer chez elle.

\- Chez Granny, il faut que j'aille dans cette auberge.

Et avec quel argent ? Elle n'avait pas le moindre sou pour payer quoi que ce soit. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve de la monnaie. Soudain, Elena sentit un poids dans sa poche. Elle plongea sa main dedans et en sortit une grosse enveloppe marron.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Elena déballa à toute vitesse et l'enveloppe et regarda le contenu. C'était de l'argent. A vrai dire, beaucoup d'argent.

\- Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver là ?

Elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas là avant. Elle avait souhaité avoir de l'argent, et il était apparu, comme par _magie_. Elena s'insulta intérieurement. Bien sûr, la magie. Elle était dans un monde magique, alors c'était normal qu'il y en ait.

Mais, elle eut un doute. D'après le livre, la magie n'apparaissait à Storybrook que lorsque Rumpelstilskin se servait du filtre du véritable amour, chose qui ne devait pas arriver avant plusieurs mois. Et, personne ne pouvait naître avec la magie.

\- C'est dingue, murmura-t-elle.

Encore une fois, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de vérifier ça. Elena visualisa le port de Storybrook, un endroit décrit et peint comme tellement agréable, et pourtant : c'était là-bas qu'avait été kidnappé Henry, ou bien que Jiminy Criket y avait été séquestré.

Elena chassa de son esprit toutes ses pensées et pensa de toutes ses forces à cet endroit avant de souhaiter y aller. Elle voulait s'y rendre, par tous les moyens. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était toujours dans cette maudite rue.

Elle ferma les yeux de dépit, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle entendit un bruit sourd. C'était le bruit de l'océan. Elle était sur ce port. C'était impossible, elle avait réussi.

\- Très bien, se dit Elena à elle-même, maintenant, il faut que j'aille chez Granny, à l'auberge.

Quelques instants plus tard, Elena rouvrit les yeux, elle était devant l'auberge. Il n'était que huit heures dix.

Elle entra rapidement.

\- Excusez moi, dit-elle tandis que la vieille femme qui était sans doute Granny la dévisageait lentement, je voudrais une chambre.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

Elena hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, je peux vous proposer une vue sur la place ou une vue sur la forêt, normalement sur la place il y a supplément, mais je vous le compte pas si vous me réglez toute de suite

Elle avait déballé ça tellement vite qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de regarder Elena qui avait sorti déjà quelques billets de sa poche.

\- Oh mais attends voir, tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour être ici toute seule, dis moi ?

Elena ne fit aucun commentaire, et sortit une liasse de billets de sa poche. Peut être que ça suffirait.

\- Très bien, dit Granny, suis-moi. Je ne parlerais pas, et tu pourras venir prendre le petit déjeuner demain matin à mon restaurent. Ruby te parlera un peu.

\- Merci

\- Oh mais au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom, pour le registre.

Elena hésita.

\- Elena, Elena Stone.

\- Très bien mademoiselle Stone, bienvenue à Storybrook.

Et Elena ne doutait pas que c'était loin d'être fini.

 _Merci à tous de me suivre ou de m'envoyer des reviews à peine au début de l'histoire. On m'a demandé qui était Elena, c'est certain que si je réponds maintenant, il n'y a plus d'histoire alors il faudra patienter. Mais vous vous en doutez, elle a son rôle dans l'histoire elle aussi. Considérez qu'Elena en sait autant que nous sur Once Upon a Time, comme si elle avait vue chaque épisode, au même moment que nous, sauf qu'à présent elle est coincée au début. Elle ne peut rien changer, sans que les conséquences ne soient dramatiques._

 _Bref, une petite explication:)_


End file.
